Ninja Diaries
by MetalDragonFX
Summary: This is a funny story I think It's what I think People really feels inside Gaara cuteness! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA There is like A LITTLE of NejiTen, ShikaTem, and other stuff okay? DON'T KILL ME SASUKE and Sakura fans! I changed the title..
1. Chapter 1

Neji's Diary

Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN NARUTO NO FAIR!

Author's note: Another thing that popped into my mind...I was just wondering random things like..What would Gaara look like as a pimp? How does Tenten and Temari look like with their hair down? Does Shino have Lee Eyes?  
What If Neji had a Diary? When the hell will Naruto be with Hinata? So yeah...Here it is..I think..very OCC

Dear Diary,

Today was a very happy day! First off I got to train with TENTEN again It was so fun she looks so cute when she blushes! When I was wondering what her she looked like with her hair down, Lee came from the back and took off her ribbons she was so beautiful. I mean her chocolate brown eyes, brown wavy hair that flowed to her shoulders and...ah man now I have a nosebleed and I'm drooling be right back! Okay anyway after that fun training I went to the mall to buy...VIDEO GAMES and STUFF ANIMALS! HURRAY! But when I was walking there I saw the strangest thing...Temari was holdings hand with Shikamaru and Ino was turning purple. ( Probably went to willy wonka's chocolate factory or something. ) Also I saw that Naruto was about to kiss Hinata-sama to tell you the truth I think they're the cutest couple but..then my evil cousin/brother feelings surrounded me and so I did my ice cold image and went to choke Naruto...When I left I think I knocked some tooths out..well at least I can get cash from the tooth fairy MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then I bumped into Gaara so we went to a rave together at midnight he's the awesomest friend I ever had we were all chillin! It's funny how people judge the person by their "real" personalities! So I went back at 2 and I writing in this Diary right now. Good Night!

Love,  
Hyuuga Neji

P.S. Stupid Kankurou forgot my coffee! Gaara said "Stupid Temari forgot my coffee! " the exact same time too. COOL!

End Story

Me: And that's what I think is Neji's true feelings!

Tenten: Wow I didn't know you felt that way about Us all

Neji: I don't it is a simple lie

Me: So you don't think Tenten's pretty and you hate her?

Neji: NO! Uh...I mean...She's like all Girls so I do not care.

Tenten: Neji YOU JERK!

Me: Aw great...you made her cry YOU HAPPY!

Neji: Uh...Tenten I didn't mean it!

Tenten: So you do like me?

Neji: Of course!

Me: HA! You just admitted you liked her

Neji: SO?

Me:...I dunno

Tenten: Sorry I called you a Jerk it's just that..uh...Sasuke got jealous cause you're so hot and forced me to say it!

Me: I Agree

Tenten: Are you trying to steal him from me?

Me: No but I think Neji and Gaara are good looking is that a problem?

Tenten: I repeat

Me: No cause If I wanted to I could just change the script.

Sasuke: I'm way hotter that that blind person, and Mascara man, also that stupid weasel brother of mine

Neji, Itachi and Gaara fans: ( Gasp ) Including me

Me: ATTACK THE GAY CHICKEN HEADED FREAK JERK ICE COLD BASTARD!

Sasuke: Who's that? My brother?

Me: NO YOU NOW ATTACK!

Everyone: WE KILLED SASUKE YAY!

Lee: YOSHA

Everyone:...Lee what are you doing here?

Lee: Nothing bye

Me: SHIKAMARU LIKES TEMARI

ShikaTem: SHUT UP IT'S NOT TRUE!

Me: Oh right I said the wrong thing.

Shikamaru: You sure did troublesome girl

Me: ...SHIKAMARU LOVES TEMARI AND ALWAYS WILL!

Shikamaru and Temari: WHAT?

ShikaTem fans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

and that's all folks Later! I got school tommarow. 


	2. Sasuke's Diary

Sasuke's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto my life wouldn't suck.

Author's note: I wanted to post a second Chappy!

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Heh, Hi It's me Sasuke again! I bumped into Naruto today he was so KAWAII! Ahem...I mean he looked good today I admired his toned chest when I spilled Ramen on him on accident sighs. I do hope people don't find out I'm gay because it's really emotional ever since Oro-kun raped me :) I mean if they find out those cute boys will (sniff) stay away from me! It's all those stupid, Slutty, girls fault! ( I will kill Sasuke one day! ) I wonder If Gai's free on friday if you know what I mean " Wink, wink." Even If he's not I can still hook up with Lee! Cause Their Green Spandex makes them so god damn "Sexy!" (Hahaha)  
You know I find a lot of people Hot I don't know why but they are so hot! Like Shino, Neji, and Gaara So dark and Mysterious! Kakashi He trained with me I almost kissed him Damn! Iruka I just like him! Gai and Lee especially I was so happy when they gave me a green Spandex for myself ! I miss my brother Itachi-kun when I bumped into him I had to pretend to try to kill him..really sad...but I hugged him when no one was looking YAY!  
We went to eat Teryoki! Today was so fun I hope I get to do "stuff" with boys tommarow!

Love,  
Uchiha Sasuke

End Chapter

Me: I knew it all along even thought SakuraXSasuke fans don't believe me

Neji: Uchiha...Stay away from me

Sasuke: It is not true!

Lee: YOSHA SASUKE-KUN GAI-SENSEI SAYS HE'S FREE ON FRIDAY!

Sasuke: THANKS LEE-KUN Uh...I mean What are you talking about

Everyone: O.O Right...

Me: Next up is Gaara's Diary I can't wait! 


	3. Gaara's Diary

Gaara's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto..I'd be rich enough to get me a color printer with paper...

Author's Note: It's Gaara's turn to shine! XD It's gunna be more cute than funny probably...

Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up and guess what? TEDDY-CHAN WAS BACK IN BED NEXT TO ME I MISSED HIM SO MUCH! I'm really glad my siblings found them no more nightmares for me, I remember that time I lost Teddy-chan I cried because they almost, ALMOST replaced Teddy-chan with one of those scary Elmo's. One time Lee-san told me when Naruto-kun had one and he was eating Ramen when Naruto left Elmo said he eats babies and molest kids when they're sleeping! I dunno what molest means but I'm really scared of Elmo now I had to threaten Temari-san and Kankurou-nii san to sleep near me since now but now I have Teddy-chan back so I'm happy!  
Yay! Me, and Neji-niisan went to Ichiraku's today he told me he had to go train with Tenten-san I was sad...but Neji-nii san said " You think of me as a brother right? Well I do too hey after a while we'll go to a rave ok"  
So of course I said "YES" Happily he smiled at me! I wonder why Neji-nii san only smiles around Me and Tenten well..at Tenten when she's not looking...He once told me this "Gaara I know you like being happy and I do too but you must learn to use the word kill so you can get more cookies okay? " and I said " YAY COOKIES! " I was walking at the afternoon until I bumped into Sasuke-teme I call him that cause my Idol Naruto calls him that I wonder If I could change my name to Gaaruto..but Neji-nii san said "That won't really get you far in life at least use your brain when you are Gaaruto okay?" He is so weird sometimes anyway so me and Neji-nii san went to a rave we were partying hardcore Yay but Girls keep sorrounding me and Neji-nii san so we had to go home and I didn't even get COOKIES! So now I'm here people say I'm as cute as a panda...Anyone have Cookies?

Love,  
Gaara-Teddy

P.S. I LOVE COOKIES THEY ROCK! EVEN TEDDY-CHAN AGREE'S

End Chapter

Me: I swear Gaara is so cute sometimes

Gaara: That is not true you made up this foolish lie cause you were bored

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HE'S HIDING HIS FEELINGS!

Gaara: Those are nothing but physical lies

Neji: Sup Gaara!

Gaara: Sup Neji-nii san

Neji: Pickle

Gaara: I MA NOT CUTE RIGHT NEJI

Neji: Yes you are especially when you're in chibi form flicking off the author

Me: I know he's so cute! I faved that picture

Gaara:...LIES

Temari: Hey Gaara sorry we ran out of cookies

Gaara: NO STUPID TEMARI WE RAN OUT OF COOKIES! Uh..Not that I care..right Teddy-chan

Me:...Teddy-chan?

Gaara: LIES

Me: Calm down and Listen

Gaara: NEVER THE POWER OF COOKIES SHALL PREVAIL!

Me: Yup

Gaara: Huh?

Me: Listen and Have...THIS COOKIE!

Gaara: ...must fight urges...NO!...Yes I have resisted the power!

Me: I'll throw in a nintendog

Gaara: YES COOKIE AND PETTY THE CUTE DOGGY ( Giggles )

Me: O.O Are you giggling?

Gaara: No...Shut up or I'll kill you! ( Flicks me off )

Me: He's so cute anyway...GO SHIKATEM

ShikaTem fans: HORRAY!

Shikamari: Oi what is your problem troublsome girl

Temari: What the hell is your problem

Me:...harsh...THEY LOVE EACH OTHER NEXT UP SHIKAMARU'S DIARY!

Shikamaru: HEY WHAT? 


	4. Shikamaru's Diary

Shikamaru's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then...I wonder what'll do to Neji and Gaara..XD

Author's note: Yup this time It's Shika's Diary and Guess What? I found out I had wordpad so I dun have to use that crappy notepad HURRAY! Well let this continue!

Oi Diary,

This is troublesome but If it stops me from using mind It's not that troublesome... It's me Shika yes writing my name Shikamaru is too troublesome so I'll just say Shika...troublesome diary. Today the troublesome wind girl dropped by today she was yelling like usual troublesome womans...but I wondered why she dropped by at my place...bah too troublesome...wait how does she even know where I live..Is she stalking me? Wait...I remember now she said something like "Hey Mr. Crybaby Whazup? I dropped by to talk to your father but seeing as this is your house I thought I'd say hi." What does she have to do with my dad anyway...hm maybe that troublesome wind girl lied and went to my troublesome mom to tag team up on me and stop my CLOUD WATCHING! AH TROUBLESOME WOMAN TAG TEAM DEATH!

When I asked my dad what he wanted to see Temari for he said "She's a looker don't you think Shikamaru?" and of course I answered

" Did you hit your head dad." Geez then this troublesome thing happend that troublesome wind girl crashed into my house and screamed " OKAY WHO'S TALKING ABOUT I KNOW IT'S SOMEONE HERE! " Oi...troublesome I yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN! " I don't think I should've said that I got trashed by that troublesome wind girl Oi why does life have to be so troublesome. Though at the end when she left to go back she smiled at me..a real smile not like one of those I'M GOING TO KILL YOU smiles ...a real smile..maybe my father was right...but...I do have to admit she is beautiful...NO SHE'S CHANGING ME NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DAMN HER AND HER SCARY SKILLS AND LOOKS DAMMIT I EVEN STOP SAYING TROUBLESOME WHY OD YOU HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED? DAMN YOU METALDRAGONFX WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS STORY LIKE THIS? I'LL SUE YOU!

Love,

Shika

P.S. That Uchiha is staring at us too much lately is he gay?

End Chapter.

Me: Muhahahahahahahaha I didn't make it I stole your Diary! Also sue me and I will make you kiss Kiba!

Shikamaru: Oi Troublesome girl that story is a lie and you are discusting to support yiao.

Kiba: WHY KISS ME?

Me: It is so not a lie! I do not support yiao anyway I was kiddin and not my fault your secret was exposed.

Temari:...Freak...

Ino:...Temari can I 'ave him

Temari: Sorry I don't own him MetalDragonFX does.

Me: No I don't...I wish I did though...

Temari: Then why are you reading people's Diary without permission?

Me:...Oh Shit...uh...SHIKAMARU LOVES TEMARI!

Temari: WTF?

Shikamaru: Crazy son of a b-

Kiba: AH STOP MOM STOP IT OW

Kiba's Mom: YOUSTUPIDSONIHATEYOUDIEI'MEVILANDABUSINGYOUDIEBASTARD!

Kiba: (Falls down Next to Hinata)

Hinata: I'm sorry your mom is such a bitch Kiba

Everyone:O.O...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiba: Huh? I don't get it...

Me: XD Do you guys get it lolz anyway next chappy is Shino's or Kankurou's tell me who you want 1st and whoever wins goes first.


	5. Shino's Diary

Shino's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I can see Shino's Eyes XD

Author's note: It was a tie so I'll just do both...

Dear Diary,

Today was very unsatisfiying. Kiba, Hinata, and I was sitting in a tree eating a picnic but then the tree got means and shed the branch we were sitting on...AH I CAN'T TALK IN THIS COOL, SMART WAY ANYMORE IT SUCKS! Anyway that stupid tree made us fall and said "Sit on mea again and DIE! " And my Glasses fell off so I asked Kiba and Hinata to help me look for it right? All they did was stare at me and Kiba and Hinata jumped on me and Hugged me then yelled "KAWAII!" and It took me 10 min to get them off of me and 20 min to find my glasses and putting 'em back on everythis is always so complicated you know what I'm saying?

Also When I was walking down the street I saw a drunk Neji walking towards me...weird he was with a red Tenten so I listened to what he said to a green haired guy " You...HEY YOU...Yeah man you...I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU HOMO...Man...Stay away from her...uh..she's mine got that dude, I said GOT THAT!...Yeah thought so..." and that guy ran home crying? Well so I said Hi to Neji and Tenten I said "Hi Neji I see that you are drunk. " and he replied weirdly..." Hey dude whazup! You know fizizzle at mcpizzle yeah so whazup dude?" and Tenten said "Uh the Author sucks at spelling and coming up with things...and Hi Shino! " what a weird couple at least I think they are going out eh oh well...Oh yeah my bugs said something about not going near Lee cause he's streaking or walking Naked around the village...I feel sorry for anyone who's see's him...well I'm tired so s my little bugs so goodnight.

Sincerely,

Aburame Shino

End Chapter

Me: Well that's Shino's Diary I knew he had Kawaii Eyes

Shino: Stop saying lies...and my eyes are not "Kawaii" as you put it...

Me: Right

Neji: PARTAY YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN HOMES

Me: Dude what's with him?

Tenten: Heh he's drunk I got him water but he took the wrong glass...

Neji: YO YOU TALKIN BAD BOUT ME PEEPS

Me:...I see

Hinata & Kiba: SHINO KAWAII EYES!

Shino: Shit...I DO NOT HAVE KAWAII EYES YOU HEAR ME

Me: (Walks up and takes off his glasses)

Shino: Damn...

Everyone: O.O SO KAWAII! GET 'IM (Dog Piles the Shino)

Neji: I'M DA NEJSTER FEAR MY POWER! EVERYONE HUG THE SHINO!

Gaara: YOSHA NEJI-NII SAN

Shino: I AM NOT A ITEM!

Everyone:...Oo..Gaara did you just say Yosha and Neji-NIISAN!

Gaara:...uh...COOKIEZ!

Everyone: (sweat drops)...right...

Gaara: I'm sweepy

Temari: Oh my widdle wother is sweepy?

Everyone: ( What a crazy girl. )

Gaara: Yes Temari-san...

Temari: KANKUROU LET'S GO!

Kankurou: Fine.

Gaara: But I dun wanna go

Temari: Cookies

Gaara: LET'S GO!

Me: She's leaving cause she loves Shikamaru so much she can't face him

Temari: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: Nothing bye bye...

Shino: GET OFFA ME DAMMIT!

Me: I'm sleepy too ...rainy weather...Well later

Everyone: Later FX

Me: Yay I got a new name Next chappy is Kankurou's.


	6. Kankurou's Diary

Kankurou's Diary

Disclaimer: I ran out of puns? XD

Author's note: This one will probably suck but eh..what the heck?

Yo Diary,

I am Kankurou got it? Well today was confusing..Heh..I still can't believe I was afraid of Naruto's Elmo...I'm scared...WHY WON'T IT STOP SAYING THAT IT EATS BABIES AND MOLEST KIDS WHEN THEY SLEEP! Geez It even scares the living daylights offa Gaara...man... Gaara went to chill with that Neji guy who Gaara calls Neji-"Nii san" So I can't hang with him plus the fact he's obssesed with Cookies...and Temari was going to talk to that lazy-ass's father...wonder why?...I'm gunna trie to speak differently..starting NOW!

I was utte'ly 'ored today 'o I 'anged out 'wit that 'ogg kid wha' was 'is name again? Kiba? Okay I'm bored now that stupid mutt wouldn't stop biting me what's it problem god. Why do I even have a diary it's so lame (I dun have one but that's not da point.) I don't know why Temari says It helps relieves anger...wait If Temari has a Diary to release anger and she's still angry does that mean she's even more angry and destuctive without it? ALL HALE MASTER DIARY! I LIKE TIC-TACS! WHY THE HELL IS THE FUKING AUTHOR SO RANDOM? ( HEY STFU! ) NO WHY DON'T YOU FX? (CAUSE I DUN WANNA!) Well I dun wanna too! (STFU!) MAKE ME (YO GAARA!) Okay okay geez (Thought so.) ...Damn it... Some girl pulled off my hood and wipe my make-up off now I have fangirls...at least they don't know my name...OH SHIT THEY KNOW MY NAME! WELL GTG LATER DIARY!

Love,

Kankurou

End Chapter

Me: OO I WANNA JOIN T.K.I.H.W.H.M.U.A.H.S.H.C!

Everyone: WHAT!

Me: The Kankurou is hot without his make up and his stupid hat club!

Everyone: (sweatdrop) Right...

Kankurou: HEY!

Me: Elmo scares me too...

Kankurou: What's with the tic-tacs thing?

Me: I'm eating all the orange tic-tacs now that's why.

Everyone:...Baka

Me: Shut up. Anyway since I'm tired of saying Shikamaru and Temari forever...NEJI AND TENTEN FOREVER!

Tenten: Wha? (blushes)

Neji:...I hate you FX

Me: Say that, say that

Neji: Okay I hate you FX

Me: Isn't he cute when he's clueless?

Tenten: Yeah he is

Everyone: O.O HOLY SHIT!

Tenten: Uh I mean Gaara is cute when he's angry

Neji: (twitch) Hn...

Everyone: O.O HOLY SHIT'S SHIT

Me: It doesn't matter unless of couse Neji you're jealous?

Neji: (Blushes a little) I'm not and I don't care

Me: RIght MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA ANYWAY SINSE WE ALL ARE SCARED OF ELMO I'LL DO LEE'S NEXT! Then Naruto and Kakashi since it was a request.


	7. Rock Lee's Diary

Rock Lee's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...Lee wouldn't have fuzzy eyebrows...

Author's note: I have free time so I'll do this chapter today ROCK LEE'S DIARY...That rhymes cool!

Dear Spring Of Youth Diary,

YOSH TODAY GAI-SENSEI TOOK ME TO THE SPRING OF YOUTH REALLY GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME AND HE NEVER LIES! TODAY HE SAYS HE MUST SEE MY BODY SO I TOOK OFF MY GREEN SPANDEX AND OF COURSE I STILL HAD MY GREEN THONG BUT GAI-SENSEI PUT A LEASH ON ME IN WHICH I DID NOT UNDERSTAND! (EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!) HE SAID THAT I HAVE A GREAT BODY YOSHA!

THEN HE MADE ME FOLLOW TO UCHIHA SASUKE'S HOUSE AND HE DID SOME THINGS AND TOLD ME TO DO IT TO HIM IT LOOKED WRONG BUT SINCE GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME I DID WHAT HE DID TO SASUKE! AFTER THE TIME WHEN ME AND GAI-SENSEI HUGGED I TOLD HIM I KEEP WANTING TO BE NEAR GAARA SOMETHING MAKES ME WANT TO GO NEAR HIM! I DO NOT THINK I KNOW THE WAYS OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BUT I WILL LEARN! ALSO ELMO SCARES ME!

YOSH,

LEE

P.S. SAKURA IS PRETTY LIKE THE A LOTUS IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUTH!

END CHAPTER

Me: I know short...poor Lee had to go through that without even knowing...Sad really

Lee: I WILL LEARN FROM THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!

Neji: I'm scarred for life...

Tenten: I'm with you maybe we should change team but which?

Neji: The Sand Siblings

Sand Siblings: I feel your pain come...may the force be with you...

NejiTen: Wha?

Sand: C'mon

Gaara: COOKIES WAIT DID HE SAY HE FINDS ME...

Temari: Sad

Me: Yeah Gaara at least Shikamaru likes Temari!

Temari:...

Me: Why do I feel this killing aura behind me?

Shika:...

Me: Did it just get bigger

NejiTen: Cya

Me: Bye and remember Shikamaru loves Tema- HEY WHAT THE HELL AHHHHHH GET OFFA ME HELP SOMEONE!

Everyone: You fault...not my problem

Me: OW YOU BASTARDS I WILL GET MY REVENGE! HUH? ANYONE AHHH

Naruto: Anyone wants Ramen?

Neji: Ramen is bad for you

Tenten: I knew I would have to use this Jutsu..thanks Naruto

Naruto: No problem!

Everyone: Huh?

Tenten: (Puts her hair down) KAWAII NO- JUTSU!

Neji: Must resist...

Naruto: Take it too the extreme Tenten

Tenten: You gotcha

Everyone: Huh?

Tenten: SUPER SEXY KAWAII HAREM!

Boys: (Nosebleed)

Tenten: PWEETY PWEASE NEJI-KUN

Neji: Must not look in her eyes must not look (wipes off nosebleed) DAMN I LOOKED! (Gets nosebleed again)

Tenten: PWEASE!

Neji: DAMN YOU NARUTO FINE.

Tenten: KAI XD YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE NEJI LOLZ

Guys: AWWWWWW

Girls: PERVERTS! (BAM!)

Me: OW STOP IT I SWEAR NO MORE JUST SPARE ME...NEXT CHAPTER IS NARUTO?


	8. Naruto's Diary

Naruto's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd make every character CHIBI but I don't so yeah... I WANNA SEE NEJI AND GAARA IN THEIR NEW CLOTHES IN DA SHOW NOT MANGA WHY! (sniff) anyway...

Author's note: Well might as well as do this since I don't like Spirited away...just have to wait 1 month before Naruto returns to cartoonetwork...let da story begin!

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: Uh why are you guys here?

Everyone: Wonderin' what Naruto writes in his Diary

Me: Oh, Okay

Naruto: HEY!

Dear Ramen Diary,

I don't want to admit it but deep down inside I hate Ramen! (Everyone: Gasp) and I'm getting sick of chasing Sakura...she'll never like me the way I do her she just loves Sasuke...(Awww) but..hm..now that I think about it..It's like Hinata always listens to me that's kinda cute XD (Hinata: Blush) I WANT THIS DAMN FOX OUT OF ME SO I CAN EAT A COOKIE CAUSE KYUUBI WON'T LET ME EAT ONE!(That's sad) You know today when I saw Sasuke cause of his window at his house and he was..doing something with Lee and Gai..He's Gay...

Speaking of Sasuke being Gay...I wonder if he knows Sai...well you know I don't give a shit about being hokage I only say the stupid dub version "Believe It" To annoy people and sure as hell it does ha! Well I'm hungry so later I'm gunna buy French Fries.

Love,  
Uzamaki Naruto

End Chapter

Me: Wow that is the most unbelievable thing I've ever read

Everyone: O.O

Sasuke: SHUT UP DOPE I AM NOT GAY!

Everyone: Right...

Sasuke:...I'M NOT!

Neji: Then Please explain why you were caught in that situation with Gai and Lee.

Everyone: Yeah!

Sasuke: THAT WAS A LIE!

Neji: (pulls out pic)

Sasuke: You use the computer

Neji: Hn..whatever

Me: Well yeah that's Naruto sorry I can't think of one...I thought of a Sakura one but people who like Sakura will kill me..oh well Later 


	9. Kakashi's Diary

Kakashi's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd make Neji get a haircut and wear contacts cause he looks HOT with real eyes.  
How I know? I drew him MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I don't so too bad he's still hot XD

Author's note: For those of you who misunderstood Neji did not have a picture of Sasuke, Gai, and Lee he walked past Sasuke's house and saw it. Also Since Naruto hates Ramen we can steal all of his and eat it! YAY!

Yo Diary,

Yesterday I made a bet to Anko not to be perverted for a day for 10 bucks and I won! I totally rock! Also when I went to Tenten's apartment to give her some food (pretends she had no family) right when I opened the door I saw Neji having a hot make out session with Tenten boy am I proud of him! WOOT! This is way better than Make Out Paradise cause IT'S REAL so I sat there and watched...this is like when Takuya walked in on Jiro and Mizuki without them noticing BOO YAH! Yet this kind of reminds me of Obito and Rin...sad times sad times.  
AW MAN THEY SAW ME! RUN FOR IT KAKASHI MATRIX! Okay that was random they just beat the crap out of me nothing personal...not really...ah who am I kidding...then again..Gai and Lee needs to shave.  
Also when I limped out from the hospital I saw Naruto eating French Fries? OMFG NARUTO EATING FRENCH FRIES! IT'S THE ( I dunno hot to spell so fill in the blank) IT'S LIKE JIRAIYA NOT PERVERTED, INO DATING LEE, GAARA WEARING PINK, GAI WEARING A TUTU...It could be possible...ME NOT BEING LATE.  
Well then again I'm not I just like watching them get pissed off XD..OROCHIMARU SINGING BRITNEY SPEARS.  
He does resemble Michael Jackson..hmm...I wonder If he can do the moonwalk? (I can) Well I'm just glad no one knows my DEEP, DARK, SECRET ...That my hair is really Black and looks like Itachi's front hair ( Like 1 eppy where his hair was wet) I just use gel to spike it up! Cause you know I'm cool, and laid back...just..Chillin'...I wonder If anyone likes chicken? (I DO)

Love,  
Hatake Kakashi

P.S. You know I was giving Neji the "Talk" in which he blushed a lot and attracted to much people so we ran but we passed Sasuke's house and when we looked inside...let's just said we both fainted...They have no dignity If that's what they call being a man I'm sure some of us rather be a woman...

End Chapter

Me: OKIE! I'm Hungry so I was thinking about chicken XD Well that's Kakashi's Diary

Neji: I'm still scarred for life...

Kakashi: Me too

Gaara: Is that love sister?

Temari: No Gaara that's wrong...

Kankurou:...Dude Gaara whatever you do bro...don't do that..

Gaara: Only If you give me a cookie..

Temari: Here

Kanky: Here

Gaara: YAY OKAY!

Kiba: Dude that is so wrong...

Naruto:...I knew he has Fuzzy eyebrows..and Sasuke was a bastard..but dude that is sick...

Sasuke: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Sakura: and to think I had a crush on him!

Ino: I'm with ya

Everyone: THAT'S SO WRONG TO BE DOING THAT WITH A OPEN WINDOW!

Sasuke: IT WAS LOCKED!

Everyone: oO

Sasuke: I MEAN IT NEVER HAPPEND!

Me: People these days...oh well next will be Hinata's..you know I dunno why but now I support KibaXHinata a little I mean Kiba is almost exactly like Naruto except more doggy and Naruto is more stronger...

Kiba: HEY!

Naruto: HA!

Me: I also want to thank viewers that read my crappy stories it makes me feel warm inside. XD 


	10. Hinata's Diary

Hinata's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto..I'd aw screw it I quit too much disclaimers you damn author!

Me: WAIT HEY NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Obito: Sad isn't it?

Me: Yup...well this is going to be Hinata's Diary...and Wind I'm just gunna use this ONCE since it's funny and it's yours Kay? Okay thanx but I'll add to it.

Wind: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Sasuke: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Sakura: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tenten: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hinata: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Shika: WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Temari: WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kanky: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Neji: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Wind: Neji you just ruined the wave Neji: shrugs  
Naruto: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kakashi: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Shino: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kiba: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Lee: I AM ROCK LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Wind: Dammit! I'm outta here (mumbles: Stupid characters ruined the wave)  
Me: I give up...here's the story Neji's still cool though.  
Lee: HEY Me: and Youthful dude Lee.  
Me: Let the story continue!

Whazup Diary,

Like hell yeah it's H.H. in da house! I dunno why I have to frikin' pretend to be so god damn shy! It's to fin' retarded anyway after my cous' da Nejster ate his chicken ( I'M EATING IT RIGHT NOW!) I went you know chillin' with ma homes...again why do ah have thoses frikin' feelins for dat dude wahs his name? Ramen dude yeh him. Like dude man my damn parents won't let me dress pimp but I'm still pimpin' you know homes well ah am a pimp already Hell Yeah! Yo after 8 or sumthin' me and ma cous' the Nejster and his little homie sandman went to a rave we partied like hell but after some b1es came and went flirtin' wit tem I totally ditched those suckes heh.  
whatever man I've been partying at a Green Day concert till' 3 so I need some shut eye you know what I mean?

Pimpess,  
H.H.

End Chapter

Me: Dude...I think I got the wrong Diary I mean H.H. can stand for anything...

Everyone: O.O YOU'RE KIDDIN' RIGHT!

Random little boy: No It's Hinata's Diary all right I saw her writing in it

Hinata: No it isn't

R.L.B: Yes it is

Hinata: NO IT FIN ISN'T SO WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR FIN' LIL SS AND GET THE F OUT OF HERE YOU LIL FIN RETARD YOU GOT THAT YOU GY SS MER FER!

R.L.B: I think I wet my pants...

Everyone: O.O...Wait..EEEEWWWWWWWWWWW

Hinata: As I said it isn't my diary right Neji-nii san?

Neji: Uh...correct this is not Hinata-sama's Diary because her diary is blue not black...

Hinata: Thank you :) (smiles sweetly)

Me: Well...uh...that was a..chapter and please give a special thanks to Wind Kunai for the funny disclaimer of we's until Neji shrugs..then that's mine XD Okay I wanted to do Sakura last of the last but it's so funny so I'll do her next please skip her chapter unless you hate her and Sasuke. 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, um people who like my stories I have some good news and some bad,bad, EVIL news to report to you

Bad, Bad, EVIL News: My dad will cancel the internet next Thur. So I might never EVER finish my stories.

Good News: I have none I just said that I had good news to cheer you up...well I just putted it for the moment.

Well I'm going to miss all you good people! 


	12. Sakura's Diary

Sakura's Diary

Author's note: ALL SAKURA FANS ABORT AND DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! ONLY SAKURA HATERS CAN READ!

Dear Diary,

I AM A MAN! (ROFL) Of Course no one suspect me but each day I just stare at Uchiha Sasuke, I mean C'mon he is just so hawt! If only he likes me I shouldn't have gotten a sex change and turn into a girl. I thought he was strait but I was wrong...damn Gai is so lucky...and all I got who likes me is Ramenboy and eyebrows.  
That damn bitch Ino always try to steal my Sasuke I despise her so. I unerstand she is a girl but does she have to love the same man as I do can people not accept that some people love their gender? WHY DOES LIFE SUCK! I LOVE LIFE I LOVE SASUKE SO WHAT! DAMN YOU SASUKE DAMN YOU AND YOUR REALLY HAWT BODY! I SHALL LOOK AT YOU TOMMARROW!

Love, Haruno Sakura, A.K.A.  
Haruno Sano

END CHAPTER

Me: OMFGWTFBBQ?

Everyone: HOLY SHIT SAKURA'S A MAN!

Sakura: NO I'M NOT I LOVE SASUKE AND I'M NOT MAN!

Sasuke: Want to go out Sakura?

Sakura: Sure as hell

Everyone: SASUKE YOU'RE SO GAY

Sasuke: I AM NOT! Sakura can you get another sex change so you can go back a man?

Sakura: Of course

Everyone: YOU HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD SASUKE

Me: Yup..

Sasuke: I AM NOT GAY

Me: Next is Tenten's. 


	13. Tenten's Diary

Tenten's Diary

Author's note: No I'm not going to make fun of Tenten...I think? Nah I will a little...

Dear Diary,

Today I had to clean my weapons again, I hate cleaning weapons scrach that I HATE WEAPONS THEY ARE SO LAME (gasp) I ESPECIALLY HATE THAT HYUUGA NEJI AND ROCK LEE THEY ARE SUCH JERKS! I WANT THEM TO DIE WAIT GAI TOO HE'S LIKE SO FRIKIN' GAY HE DATED UCHIHA!..Well now I don't think that about Neji..today when we trained and my hair fell loose he just kept staring at me intensly and when I put my hair back up he just smiled at me and treated me to RAMEN! IIf he says It's unhealthy I wonder why? Maybe he loves me or something that what the rumor is anyway..oh well not my problem.

You know? I think Sasuke is gay he keeps on staring at every guy he sees and sometimes I see him winking or holding the "Call me" hand to some guys...and when Naruto got spilled Ramen on him and Sasuke was almost drooling and had a dreamy look in his face..weird ass freak.How am I related to him? I don't know why Hinata had to drag me along with her and make me "love" weapons and look like a weapon obsess freakazoid damn her and her pimpin' self.

Peace,  
Uchiha Tenten

END CHAPTER

Me: and so ends another Diary of Naruto characters and my crappy story!

Everyone: You're an Uchiha?

Tenten: Um erm..yeah Sasuke is my little brother...

Everyone:...WAIT...OMFG YOU HATE WEAPONS?

Sasuke: MY DEAR OLDER SISTER GIVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER A HUG!

Tenten: Yes, NO!

Neji: It's hard to believe you're a Uchiha...can you prove it?

Tenten: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Everyone: O.O Woah...

Lee: YOSH NOW IF OUR DEAR NEJI AND OUR BEAUTIFUL BLUE FLOWER HAVE CHILDREN THEY WOULD HAVE BYAKUGAN AND SHARINGAN!

NejiTen: (blush)

Me: cough right...that is so wrong Lee...so wrong..

Shikamaru: Troublesome..

Temari: Agreed

Me: turns to looks at them...SHIKATEMA FOREVER LOVE THEM SUPPORT THEM LOVE THEM! 


	14. Tenten's Diary The Original

Tenten's Diary The Original

Author's Note: Okay...geez I know making Tenten hate weapons and a Uchiha, and related to Sasuke was low.  
really low... So this is what she would PROBABLY write. Plus I was trying to shock people... and I'm not leaving until Thursday. Also this story is for the flamers...besides "Flamer" that guy is really insulting.

Dear Diary,

Today When we went to to the airport so we can go back to Japan because we were in China for a special mission. Something very, VERY annoying happend, you know when you have to go through a gate that detects all metal objects right? Well It took forever to get all the weapons out from my pockets, sockets, pouches, scrolls, Hair ( Yes she has some hidden there) and after I finish taking them out it reached 5ft tall and everyone in the airport fell asleep...then when I walked through the alarm went off and everyone woke up, stared at me, and cheered screaming " YES SHE'S DONE!" Wait then I told them I forgot my sandels, gloves, and er..places in my clothes..when I said that I saw Neji blush light pink..I guess I would do that If I were him...so then after 3 more hours I got them all out.  
Then Lee, Neji, and Gai took theirs out and the person woke up and let them through. Then I walked in and it woke everyone up again...Everyone sweatdropped when the saw I had more..luckily the guy just yelled "JUST GO ALREADY!  
Damn ninjas and their unlimited supplies of weapons." Then I said "Are you sure you don't want me to take all of them out"  
and of course everyone fell down sweatdropping and Neji just grabbed my hand and dragged me over...wait WHAT!  
Since when was he..uh nevermind.

You know after all this time I wonder why Sakura loves Sasuke...you'd think she was a guy or something to like a gay guy...CoughLeeandGaicough well that was a nice cough. Hm...Hinata's really a pimp XD I mean a lot of guys like her..Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara cause I saw him stare at her a long time at our sleepover party. I know Temari likes that lazy genius...and ...wait no more people...WAIT what about Kurenai I don't know If she should go with Asuma or Kakashi..or Kakashi and Anko..wait why am I even thinking of this? OH GOD I FORGOT TO PUT 3 KUNAI, 5 SHURIKEN, AND A KATANA UNDER MY PILLOW WHAT IF THE WEAPON FAIRY FORGETS TO GIVE ME A SPECIAL KUNAI? Well I gotta hurry bye!

Love Weapons,  
Call 1-800-weap-ons Tenten.

P.S. I hope I'm not an Uchiha cause then I'd be related to that gay dude..not Itachi that guy is cool for an evil person!

END CHAPTER

Me: Okay I hope your happy cause now I can do Jiraiya!

Jiraya:...(looking at Naruto's Sexy Jutsu)

Me: Perverted...old man

Tsunade: Even as a kid...

Both: But he was cute as a kid (sighs)

Neji: Weapon fairy?

Tenten: Eh heh heh (giggles nervously)

Everyone: Neji you grabbed her hand

Neji: What did you have to sit for 6 hrs in a airport to wait for your friend to get out only a quarter of her weapons?

Everyone:..No

Lee: YOSH!

Everyone:...Wait..friend?

Neji: Gaara has some too. (zooms out) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Me: Next is Jiraiya. 


	15. Jiraiya's Diary

Jiraya's Diary

Author's note: Um Yaminah...Yeah I saw that comic XD and I go there but I'm not exacly on Deviantart until I can figure out how to put pictures in there!

Dear Hot Diary,

I'm so god damn sexy! The ladies all love me well the hot "babes" anyway But ah as a legendary sex god I have my responsibilties like writing my stories! That Uzamaki Naruto runt has the patential to be a great Icha Icha writer one day, If only he'd give up his obsession with Ramen and training to see that! You know the research I have been doing are not that good these days...Ah I'll have Naruto use his Sexy jutsu HAREM!

Hotty,  
Jiraiya

P.S. I notice Sasuke is been checking out guys these days I hope he doesn't love me

END CHAPTER

Me: ...God he's messed up

Everyone: Yup... 


	16. Orochimaru's Diary

Orochimaru's Diary

Disclaimer: I wish I was Masashi Kashimoto well...no I just wish I owned Naruto...

Author's note:Yup It's Orochimaru's Diary and to flamers of my story..I don't fuckin' care about your fukin' opinions so why don't you shut the fuck up you fucktards...ahem sorry people who heard that language even though that was only the beggining but I'll stop there. Also I didn't want to go into full detail of Jiraiya's cause erm..eh..you know.

Dear Diary,

I am the great Orochimaru-sama after all this time I still crave Uchiha Sasuke's body..not I use to want Itachi's body but now I don't. Now the only body I crave for is my damn sexy pupil Kabuto with his body I can defeat all and Sasuke won't be of any use for me I can just kill him MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA but I won't let that damn pervert Sai steal my Orochimaru..uh I mean Kabuto cause If you look at his above his upper lip it looks like he has a mustache (Okay I forgot how to spell it ). I hope Oroch- I mean Kabuto will love me If he see's me in this attractive Tu-tu people say only men wear this kind of thing! I SHALL BE YOURS ORO-

WTF! KABUTO WHAT ARE YOU WRITING IN MY DIARY? WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN NEAR IT? GIVE IT...Kabuto..I do not want his body...his Tutu makes him look like a woman and since I am Gay I wonder If Sasuke still dreams about me? Ah experiancing life is so fun If only that Uchiha would give up his body so we can be together FOREVER! I would erase everything Kabuto wrote from above but that'll waste my precious time staring at Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

Well I shall stop writing in this diary so I can acheive my dream of living with the Uchiha's FOREVER and hopefully they don't cheat on me.

Love,  
Orochimaru

END CHAPTER

Me: Yup..I can't believe I really made a Orochimaru Diary..Kabuto you slut

Kabuto: So? The ladies love me even though I want the love of Orochimaru too...

Me: Are you Gay?

Kabuto: No I just pretend to be to please those damn Yaoi fans

Everyone: Okay...bye! ZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Me: Next is uh..I dunno who to do next...well tell me someone before Thursday.. 


	17. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Okay people there is a SLIGHT chance my dad might NOT cancel the Internet! So here are the list of people I'm gunna do in order: Temari, Kiba, Ino, Itachi, and then Tsunade got that? If you have anymore request then please tell me…well reply to me….


	18. Temari's Diary

Temari's Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so deal with it..

Author's Note:I forgot to write more chapters cause these past 11hrs I was reading a story called "Kyubi Storm" by HinataKyubi It's one kick ass story!

Dear Diary,

Why do I have this troublesome life falling for a troublesome man? Augh now his habit is rubbing off of me...Well today I had a message to send to the hokage so I spent a little time with Shikamaru. Guess what? HE INVITED ME TO CLOUD WATCHING (cough) Not that I care or anything...(shifty eyes) Well anyway since he was saying something about women and all that crap so I stared into the clouds right? Well it looked so calm and so free and doesn't have to deal with much...so I said it out loud...then I looked over to Shika-kun because he was done talking and all he did was stare at me...so I asked why and he was like "(Sniff) I'm so proud (sniff) that you understand why I (sniff) like clouds.." So i just stared at him like a madman.I left him coughwithakissgoodbyecough

Anyway after that akward moment I sparred with the runt..I mean my dear sweet brother Kankurou and needless to say I creamed him..but he had to make a rude comment so he got bonk on da head. After that I trained with Gaara I almost defeated him..but I inveted a new jutsu that Kankurou hadn't seen yet..I called it "Flight of the caged bird"  
because It sounded cool..It made a giant caged bird out of air and then when I call it, it breaks free and well.  
MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA! I AM TEMARI FEAR MY POWER! Cough anyway Neji came and asked me to go with him to a diner so we can have lunch because he had something important to tell me.

At the diner called "Demo Toga Omai Teme" he said "Temari..I suggest you tell Shikamaru how you feel before Ino takes him. Ino is one of Shikamaru's best friend that has develope feelings for him." he said so I answered.  
" I'm thinking about it I want to tell him tommarrow when I go back to Suna." So I left him but then right when I opened the door I bumped into Shikamaru..he looked pissed he went up to Neji and yelled "SHE'S MINE SO BACK OFF! YOU GOT THAT NEJI?" So Neji was like "Who?" and Shika was like "YOU KNOW WHO TEMARI!" and we all gasped at that cept the guys who just stared wide eyed "Shikamaru I do not understand." and of course Shika said "YOU JUST ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE SO YOU CAN STEAL HER FROM ME!" and Neji closed his eyes and sighed then said "No I asked her to lunch because I needed to ask a favor..." Shika then said "WHAT TO KISS YOU"  
and once again Neji said "No to ask If sh-" "WHAT ASK IF TEMARI WAS FREE BUT SHE'S MINE LAY OFF!" and for the something time Neji said "No If Tenten is free and who said she was yours?" Well at that he blushed.  
"Sorry It's just that I love her and..I think she doesn't feel that way so please don't tell!" "Um..Shikamaru I Neji swear I won't tell her cause she's right there..." Shikamaru faced me and lowered his head "Go on tell me so I can get this ove with"  
" Nara Shikamaru I love you too." and we left from there...bye

Love,  
Temari

Suna- Sand

Demo Toga Omai Teme- But Tiger You Bastard (XD Ijust wanted to do that..)

END CHAPTER

Me: Well that's It OMFG I FORGOT TO READ 50 PGS OF MY BOOK AND IT'S DUE TOMMARROW!

Neji: Uh...Hi Tenten..um bye!

Tenten: (grabs Neji) Well Neji I'm free on Friday

Neji: OKIE! ATTACK OF THE COOKIES!

Temari: Man...Gaara's rubbing off of you now...

Gaara: COOKIE POWER AND TEMARI I AM NOT RUBBING OFF OF HIM I'M 1FT AWAY FROM HIM!

Me: They say geniuses are innocent...

Kanky: Yeah Gaara doesn't even know what love is...sad.

Gaara: SHUT UP OR I'LL SQUISH YOU!

Me: Uh..BYE! 


	19. Ino's Diary

Ino's Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto If I did I'd go doin' stuff with a few characters (Shifty eyes) JK (or am I?)

Author's Note: GOMEN GOMEN HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! Okay I would've done Itachi's 1st but eh...

Dear Diary,

OMG TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVA! All the hottest guys were so totally drooling over me in tights and they were obeying my every will! IT'S SO AWESOME THAT I GOT NEJI, GAARA, CHOUJI, AND SHIKAMARU AS SERVENTS THEY'RE GOOD AT IT! ALSO SASUKE OH SASUKE HE WAS KISSING ME IN FRONT OF BIG FOREHEAD GIRL I JUST LOVE HER POOR STRIKEN FACE MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
ALL THOSE DAMN GIRLS WHO EVER TRIED TO DO ANYTHING TO ME ARE DEAD OR SUFFERING AND KIBA AND SHINO ARE MY PETS ISN'T THAT THE BOMB!

SASUKE-KUN WAS SO ROMANTIC HE GAVE ME A ROSE AND (Sniff) PROPOSED TO ME OF COURSE I SAID YES AND WE GOT MARRIED! HA TAKE THAT YOU DAMN FANGIRLS! NO ONE CAN STAND IN BETWEEN ME AND TOTAL LOVE AND HAPPINESS ALSO I MARRIED SHIKA-KUN AND THE SAND GIRL DIED THIS ROCKS!  
WELL TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I MARRIED ALL THE HOT GUYS MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Love,  
Yamanaka Ino

END CHAPTER

Me: Oh yeah I'm done..you can so tell Ino needs a mental therapist

Girls: Seriously...

Guys: We told everyone but no they didn't believe us...

Ino: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Me: (rolls eyes) Sure I made that diary up (sarcastic)

Ino: YOU DID!

Me: Hello? Yes this is FX well I'm just calling to tell you Yamanaka Ino has a few problems.okay come here now..

Ino: I'M NOT CRAZY!

Temari:...So I'm dead eh? WELL JOIN ME KIRI KIRI MAI

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH People carries Ino to mental institute

Temari: DAMMIT I MISSED IT'S BECAUSE FX TYPED THAT!

Me: Actually no...I just switched your fan with giant french fries so you only knocked her out now excuse me I'm gunna eat the french fries

French Fries: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: (munch) please review (munch) 


	20. Itachi's Diary

Itachi's Diary

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto everyone would have a diary imagine that but I don't so too bad.

Author's Note: I can't believe I'm doing Itachi's diary! Well I just have one thing to say...You flamers are just saying that because you never wrote a story and you're afraid to get flamers of you're own.

Dear Diary,

(Sigh) My foolish little brother- I mean..I've come to realize that I love my little brother so we both came back to Konoha I still have enemies but otherwise It's cool. That Stu-nice little Jinchuu- Naruto was being stupid today.  
he perfored his "Sexy-jutsu" it didn't work then he used his "Harem" and it also didn't work then he asked me why.  
and of course the answer is obvious it's because..I'm sexier so when I pulled off my hairtie adnd Naruto-kun fainted with a nosebleed (sigh) why can't people accept that fact? At least that bug boy Shino? Took my advice and painted his nails purple now he's a sex god and that one girl who loves him a lot is finally dating him, guess Shino liked her.

What's creepy though is that whats his name Gaara-kun? Well he was running around taking every chocolate chip cookies he sees and that Hyuga boy was stealing French Fries? WHAT'S FRENCH FRIES! Well anyway Kisame well he freaked out when we were drinking shark soup..hm..I wonder why? My little brother..I'm so PROUD of him he discovered he's not gay anymore! Isn't that a relief well It's getting late...

Love,  
Uchiha Itachi

END CHAPTER

Me: That's Itachi's Diary?

Itachi: Foolish lie...

Me: Right...

Sasuke: HA! YOU HAVE A DIARY THAT'S SO TRUE!

Itachi: If that's true then you really aren't gay then

Sasuke: HEY!

Me: OMG NOW I KNOW WHY GAARA DOESN'T HAVE EYEBROWS!

Everyone: REALLY!

Me: YES BUT I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU!

Gaara: (chibi eyes) Pweety pwease?

Me: Fine here (puts in video)

" Yosh that freezing tag that Gai-sensei really works! Now he says More thicker eyebrows the more youthful "

You see a shadow grabbing an eyebrow plucker and plucking off Gaara's eyebrows while Gaara is frozen.  
Then he grabs glue and glues it on his eyebrows...

End Video

Me: I wonder who that was?

Everyone: We may never know...

Me: YUP IT'S LIKE NO ONE WILL EVER FIGURE IT OUT DO YOU GUYS KNOW!

Everyone: NOPE DUN HAVE A CLUE!

Me: OH WELLS

Lee: Gai-sensei the flames of youth failed us what shall we do?

Gai: As long as no one knows my youthful student...Lee

Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Gai: LEE

Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Boy: LEE-SENSEI

Lee: G-WHAT WHAT YOU SAY?

Boy: LEE-SENSEI

Lee: HAS A NICE RING BOY!

Boy: LEE-SENSEI

Lee: BOY!

Boy: LEE-SENSEI!

Lee: BOY

Boy: LEE-SENSEI

Shows strange same backround

Gai: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Everyone: (sweatdrops) 


End file.
